Dangerous Love
by xCursedDollx
Summary: Minx Miles is an unlucky victim of the Black Veil Brides. Dangerous, cunning and scary, they're not called the 'Number One Gang' for nothing. When they chose her as their prey, none of them expected the effect she would have on them. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

Black Veil Brides.  
>One of the most dangerous gangs ever heard of. They were into every crime you could think of. Drugs, thieving, prostitution, murder, kidnapping and fighting. No one went out after it got dark. They were all too scared to go out at night because there was chance that they could be the one attacked. It was always random and it always ended badly. People who had stayed outside too late had either been found dead or one of their possessions was left behind, indicating that they had been taken. The cops were always left with a calling card. A small black rectangle with the white BVB symbol.<br>When you get killed, it's over and done with. You're gone. When you get kidnapped, God help you. No one kidnapped by the Black Veil Brides makes it out alive. All you gotta do is pray that they kill you before they do anything else.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello there. This is my second Black Veil Brides story. This is something me and my friend came up with one night. We got their nicknames from the Set The World On Fire album.  
>Anyway, I've go on for long enough. Enjoy! ^.^<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was so fucked.<br>I was walking home as fast as I could. I had been on the night shift at work and the boss accidentally let me out late. He was fine. He had a car. He could get home quickly and be shut inside his house, safe and sound. I was on foot. I was an easy victim for the Black Veil Brides. I breathed swiftly and quietly, ignoring the loud clicks my heels made on the concrete pathway. I gripped my bag strap tightly, my knuckles going white. All the stories on the news of the people taken and killed by the Black Veil Brides were replaying in my head. It was almost as if they were taunting me. All those bodies found with the calling card. Or a possession of the people taken. None of them returned.  
>I sucked in a deep breath and kept walking. I was ignoring the nagging voice in mind.<br>_You won't make it home. They'll find you. They'll take you. You'll never see your friends or family again. You won't make it out alive. _  
>I was determined to get home. I wouldn't let myself get taken or killed. They wouldn't get me. I wasn't going to be killed. I wasn't going to be taken. I would make sure of it.<br>I am so good at jinxing myself.  
>When I turned the corner to go down the road to get to the cul-de-sac where my small house lay, I saw a group of five men standing on one side of the road that were dressed all in black with ebony hair. I stopped walking and felt the blood freeze into ice inside my veins.<br>The Black Veil Brides.  
>"Shit!" I muttered.<br>I gulped when one of them pointed to me. They were standing away from the street-light so I couldn't see what they looked like, but I could just imagine the evil grins they would have on their faces. I was standing in the moonlight, clearly visible, and they started walking towards me. Like a lion stalking its prey. They wouldn't have to try. They would idle along. They would take their time. Because in the end, they were going to kill me or kidnap me.  
>But fear drove me to flee anyway.<br>I dropped my bag and started running the opposite way. I heard the laughs and the whoops of glee as they started to chase me. They had a runner. They could hunt me nice and slow. They would enjoy this one. The heels were impractical for running, so I stopped for about two seconds and ripped them off my feet. I dropped them and continued running. I turned the corner…and froze.  
>One of them was standing in front of me.<br>The street-light illuminated his face and I was shocked to realise he was actually really good-looking. Aside from the fact he had scary looking war-paint all over him. I gulped and moved back a couple of steps. He matched them and grinned creepily at me.  
>"Sweetheart, that isn't gonna do any good. You're facing the Black Veil Brides. You can run but we'll find you."<br>He smiled.  
>"I'm the Mystic and I'm the one you shouldn't run away from."<br>I turned around and ran away from him, hearing his laughs the whole time. I ran all the way to the park and slipped through the gate. I stopped when I saw the figure leaning against the tree.  
>"Hello, love."<br>He stepped forward into the light and smiled at me. He was good-looking too and wasn't wearing a shirt. I stepped to the side and he moved to the opposite side, so it was if we were circling each other.  
>"I'm the Deviant and I'm the one you should never tease."<br>His eyes wandered over my body, from the tight fitting white blouse to the short black mini-skirt and black tights I wore for my waitressing job. He licked his lips. Oh, God, pervert much?  
>I turned away from him and started sprinting down the path leading to the soccer oval. As I was running across it, I glanced behind me to check if any of them were following me when I smacked into someone. They grabbed onto my arms and held me away from them by an inch or two. Another handsome man looked down at me, grinning widely.<br>I struggled against his grip but it only tightened.  
>"I'm the Destroyer and I'm the one you shouldn't fight."<br>He kissed my cheek and let me run past him. They were enjoying this. They liked toying with their prey. They were going to have so much fun when they finally caught me. I got to the other side of the oval and I vaulted over the fence. I ran towards the school and got to the edge of the property before another one jumped out in front of me. I skidded to a stop and they grabbed me around the ass. I yelped and he lifted me up, pressing me against the side of the building. He leant in and I could see his handsome face clearly.  
>"I'm the Mourner and I'm the one you have nightmares about."<br>I stared into his gorgeous brown eyes before I snapped out of it and smacked him across the face. I jumped down and darted away. I turned another corner and kept running. I sprinted past an alleyway and someone's hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I was dragged into the alley and pushed against the wall. I felt a hard male body press against mine and I whimpered. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was tall. He bent down and I gasped. He was probably the best-looking out of them all. His eyes were a brilliant blue and his skin clear and white. He leant in close to my face and I gulped.  
>"I'm the Prophet and I'm the one you should be afraid of."<br>Then I felt a cloth get pressed over my mouth and nose and my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Chapter Two will be up soon. :D<em>**


	3. Chapter 2

_**So, here's the 2nd chapter. Finally. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I could feel the ground below me moving. I realised I was hand-cuffed and I was lying on a mattress in the back of a vehicle. I pushed myself up and almost gasped. In front of the mattress, sat the Mourner and the Mystic. I gulped quietly and moved back as far as I could into the corner. The Black Veil Brides had kidnapped me. Instead of killing me, they stole me away from my home. I gulped again and dreaded whatever they were going to do to me.<br>I sat there for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only ten minutes. I winced because after a while, the hand-cuffs got kinda painful. The Mystic glanced back at me and I froze. He grinned.  
>"Oh, she's awake."<br>The Mourner knocked on the black metal separating the front of the car from the back. The car slowed to a stop and they both turned around to face me. I gulped and the door opened. The Prophet, the Destroyer and the Deviant climbed into the back and shut the door. I retreated further back into the corner and they all laughed.  
>"Aw, she's scared," teased the Destroyer.<br>"Don't worry, baby, we don't bite…hard," the Deviant snickered.  
>The Mourner and the Mystic exchanged evil grins. The Prophet smirked at me and I started to get incredibly worried.<br>"So, who gets her first?" the Deviant asked.  
>They all started arguing while the Prophet just continued to stare at me. I felt kind of lost in his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled sexily and licked his lips. I felt my face flush red but then the Destroyer's voice brought me back to reality.<br>"Dude, you always get to rape them first!" he yelled.  
>My head snapped in their direction and I realised what they were arguing about. I was going to be gang-raped and they were fighting over who would rape me first. I felt my eyes go wide and the five of them gave me evil smiles.<br>"Oh, I think she just realised what we're gonna do to her," the Mystic smirked.  
>I suddenly felt very vulnerable in my short skirt and tight blouse. The Deviant eyed my legs and I crossed them.<br>"I want her first," he said.  
>The Prophet nodded.<br>"I wanna go second," the Destroyer stated.  
>The Prophet nodded again.<br>"I wanna fuck her third," the Mystic spoke.  
>The Prophet nodded a third time then looked at the Mourner.<br>"You want her fourth or last?" he asked in a deep voice.  
>The Mourner's eyes ran up and down my legs and I could see the lust in them.<br>"I want her fourth," he muttered.  
>The Prophet nodded and turned to me again.<br>"Well, boys. Looks like our fun can start. Deviant, you're first," he declared.  
>The Deviant grinned and moved forward. I swallowed.<br>"Why are you doing this?" I asked.  
>The five of them all had the same smirk on their faces.<br>"Because it's fun," they answered as one.  
>I shook my head in disbelief.<br>"Raping virgins is your idea of fun?" I asked angrily.  
>The five of them blinked.<br>"You're a virgin?" the Destroyer questioned.  
>I nodded and then the smirks were back on their faces, the Deviant's being the biggest.<br>"Looks like I'm gonna fuck me a virgin," he said excitedly.  
>The Prophet, the Destroyer, the Mystic and the Mourner all laughed. The four of them climbed out of the bus and the Prophet leant in through the door.<br>"Don't bruise her too much. I wanna have my fun too," he snickered.  
>He winked at me and shut the door. I gulped and turned around to face the Deviant. He grinned wickedly at me.<br>"Well. Let's get started!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three shall be along soon. Sorry to leave it at another cliff-hanger but I like doing that. XD xx<em>**


	4. Chapter 3

**_So, yeah, this is kinda where the M part comes in. This is my first attempt at this stuff, so please don't kill me. _**

* * *

><p>Oh, my God. I could barely feel my hips. I panted with exhaustion and lay back on the mattress. The Deviant was still leaning over me and he had a look of pure bliss on his face. He moved himself out and pulled the condom off. He pulled his boxers and pants back up and zipped them up. I winced when I noticed the blood between my legs. He wandered over and kissed me fiercely. I started to return his kiss when I remembered what was happening. I pulled away and gasped for air. Before he jumped out of the car, he winked at me.<br>"You are the feistiest virgin I've ever seen. I like that."  
>The Destroyer climbed in and I gulped.<p>

This time I couldn't feel my legs. I couldn't feel anything below my waist and I still had blood dripping between my legs. I swallowed and the Destroyer pulled out of me. I sighed with relief and leant back on the mattress. As he fixed his pants up, he grinned at me.  
>"That was probably the best fuck I've ever had."<br>He smirked and leant back over me. His lips crushed mine and I was horrified when I found myself kissing back. The Destroyer tangled one of his hands in my hair and I disgusted myself even more by moaning when he tugged lightly. He pulled back and winked as he went out. I sucked in a breath as the Mystic came in.

I hated myself so much right now.  
>I was starting to enjoy it. I even rolled the Mystic over so that I could take control. I don't know what came over me but I felt like I needed the sex. Needed filling. And five handsome men were willing to provide that. I wasn't supposed to enjoy it. I was supposed to scream and cry and beg them to stop. Not scream for them to go faster or to beg for them to go harder. But right now I didn't care.<br>The Mystic smirked at me when we were done. I rolled off him and he climbed on top of me.  
>"We're gonna have to do this again some time."<br>He pulled me on top of him again and smashed his mouth to mine. I moaned and pressed myself closer to him. He grabbed my butt and I pulled his hair. He rolled us back over and stood up. The Mystic zipped his pants up and blew me a kiss as he jumped out. The Mourned got in and stepped over my ripped blouse, smirking.

By now, I was completely and utterly lost in the bliss of sex. I was covered in sweat and war-paint and a little bit of blood but I didn't care. I was enjoying this. The Mourner thrust into me one more time and I groaned with pleasure.  
>"Ohhh, God…" I moaned.<br>He smirked as he pulled out of me and I felt totally empty. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, pressing his lips against mine. I gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer as his tongue invaded my mouth. Without really paying attention to what I was doing, I started to lightly grind against him and he moaned. The Mourner pulled away and pushed me down.  
>"If you keep doing that, I'll repeat what I just did to you, twice as hard," he growled.<br>I was panting and lifted myself up onto my elbows.  
>"I wouldn't mind that," I smirked.<br>He returned my smirk and leant in to kiss my jaw.  
>"I'm sure you wouldn't. But unfortunately, the Prophet doesn't like to be kept waiting and he wants to fuck you badly. So, for now, I'll let him have his fun."<br>He pulled back and tangled his hand in my hair, pulling at it.  
>"But we'll talk about this again. And I won't be so nice next time," he said seductively.<br>The Mourner pushed me down again and was about to get out when he looked back at me.  
>"Just to let you know, the Prophet likes kinky sex. So if you end up on all fours with him fucking you in the ass, don't say I didn't warn you."<br>Then he stepped out just as the Prophet climbed in.

Well, the Mourner wasn't lying. The Prophet did like kinky sex. I was currently on my hands and knees with him thrusting into me from behind. I was moaning uncontrollably and he was grunting each time he went in. I tried to find something to hold onto to steady myself but there was nothing on the mattress besides a thin sheet. Still, that was better than nothing and I gripped it between my hands. The Prophet bent over me and I felt his grip on my hips tighten.  
>"If you say my name, I'll end the torture quickly," he whispered in my ear.<br>I gritted my teeth and tried to exhale. He slowed his thrusting down and I groaned in protest.  
>"N-N-No…" I stammered out.<br>He went even slower.  
>"Say my name!"<br>I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed.  
>"Prophet," I said quietly.<br>His thrusting sped up and I moaned.  
>"Louder!"<br>I started to pant and he went a little faster.  
>"Prophet!" I yelled.<br>The Prophet sped up and by this time, he was going impossibly fast.  
>"Say it louder!"<br>I moaned and obeyed his wish.  
>"PROPHET!" I screamed.<br>He gave a tremendous thrust and I screamed again. My arms buckled and I crumpled onto the mattress. The Prophet groaned and collapsed on top of me. We were both covered in sweat and gasping for breath. I felt him pull out of me and then I heard him knock on the metal door. It opened and I heard him exchange a few words with the others but I was too tired to listen. The door shut and then the car started. I felt someone's naked body lay next to mine and then they pulled me against his chest. Before I blacked out, I saw bright blue eyes staring down into mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel so ashamed because this is truly crappy. T.T <em>**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Well, I finally updated again. Sorry it's been so long but I've been so busy as of late. I will try and update again soon. _**

* * *

><p>When I woke up next, I was in a different bed. This one had silky sheets, comfy pillows and a warm blanket on it. I stretched and heard something tear. I looked down and saw that I wore a short strapless dress that covered what decency demanded and not a stitch more. There was now a small rip at the bottom. I shivered when I realised that my bra was missing. I got up off the bed and made my way over to the door. I was pretty sure it was locked but when I twisted the knob, it opened. I blinked and wandered through it.<br>The room next to mine was different. It was a lot nicer and more stylish. I shook my head when I saw my bra hanging on one of the bed posts. Well, that was just a tad bit perverted. I noticed a pile of clothes next to the bed and realised they looked suspiciously similar to the ones the Prophet had been wearing when they kidnapped me. Just as I had that thought, a door opened behind me.  
>"Can't stay away from me, can you, sweetheart?" a deep voice asked.<br>I gulped and turned around.  
>Dear God.<br>The Prophet was standing in front of me, in nothing but a towel, and had water dripping down his body. His black hair was wet and hanging down around his face. He had no war-paint on and he looked even more handsome with none on. I didn't realise I was staring at his chest until he laughed. I looked up at him and blushed.  
>"Oh, no, it's okay, honey. Stare if you want," he smirked.<br>The Prophet snickered as my blush deepened.  
>"But if you keep staring at me with that innocent look on your pretty face, it may make me do something like this."<br>And then, to my utter horror, he dropped the towel from around his hips. I gasped and covered my eyes, ignoring his chuckles.  
>"Oh, come on, darling. You saw me naked two days ago."<br>My eyes widened behind my fingers.  
>"I've been out for two days?" I asked incredulously.<br>The Prophet chuckled.  
>"Yep. The cops are going insane. It's hilarious," he laughed.<br>Then I felt hands grab my hips and pull me towards a wet body.  
>"Now, why don't you uncover your eyes and we can have a little fun?" he asked huskily.<br>I swallowed. He pulled my hands away from my face and his blue eyes stared down into mine. I strained away from him and he laughed. He pulled me back and crushed his lips to mine. I gasped and struggled but he was too strong. His hands dropped down to my butt and he squeezed it, groaning into my mouth. I gasped when I felt his *ahem* erection press up against me and he started to lightly grind against me.  
>As the Prophet dry humped me, he moved backwards to his bed and pulled me down on top of him. He separated his lips from mine and started to attack my neck with vicious hungry kisses. I moaned and tilted my head back, allowing him to reach more of my neck. He chuckled and started nipping here and there with his teeth. I gasped and he rolled us over, trapping me underneath him. The Prophet pressed his hips against mine and started to grind them in a circle. As he did that, I let out a couple of breathy moans, turning him on even more.<br>He pulled back and stared down at me with lustful blue eyes.  
>"Oh, sweetheart, you feel so good," he panted.<br>I gasped when his hands pushed the dress up to above my stomach. Then he slipped his fingers inside my underwear and I looked at him with wide eyes, knowing what he was going to do. He smirked and slid one inside. I moaned as he started to push it in and out.  
>"Oh, God, Prophet!"<br>The Prophet grinned and added another finger. I groaned and started to thrust my hips in time with his fingers.  
>"That's right, baby. You enjoy my fingers fucking you, don't you?" he purred.<br>I gasped and nodded as he added another. I was getting close. So close. My legs were starting to feel like jelly and the pool of heat in my stomach was ready to overflow. Just as I was about to climax, he pulled his fingers out. I groaned from the loss and he chuckled wickedly as he stood up.  
>"Sorry, darling. We'll have to finish this another time."<br>I glared at him angrily, all traces of desire gone. He smirked and leant down as I sat up. He tangled his hand in my hair and crushed his lips to mine. I growled in protest but he persisted and I eventually moaned needily. The Prophet laughed and pulled away slightly. He nibbled my bottom lip then kissed my jaw.  
>"But that time will be very soon, my dear."<br>Then he stood and walked over to another door, presenting me with a nice view of his backside. He opened it and I saw a lot of black leather and silver studs before he disappeared inside it. I growled and crossed my arms over my chest.  
>Bastard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I would've punched him if he left me like that Dx. Chapter Five shall be along soon, my lovelies. xx<em>**


End file.
